Medicine Man
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Jack is Kate's medcine man, although he is only there in her mind. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Author's Note: The song is **_**Medicine Man **_**by The Hush Sound which is one of the most amazing bands ever (along with Panic At the Disco, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, and The Beatles). Check them out! They are really good. Anyways, the fic is off-island, without Kate having Aaron. So Claire is still alive and so is Charlie. Haha. Anyway, Kate just thinks of how Jack changed her and how he left her when they got rescued. And, how Kate doesn't want Jack to forget her. So, read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Medicine man, you danced me across the country. Medicine man, you danced me across the sky. Medicine man, now my feet are dragging. Medicine man, can you hear my cry?_

Hazel eyes stared out at the road as long, delicate fingers strummed the steering wheel. The young woman was stuck in traffic right by St. Sebastian's Hospital. Brown curls cascaded past her shoulders, gracing the middle of her back. She needed out of there. Kate Austen couldn't stand sitting in front of _that _hospital…she needed all the cars to move. "Damn rush hour traffic," she said, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. It read 5:03. Kate ran her hand through her messy curls impatiently. "Come on…" she muttered. Finally, the light changed and she slammed on the gas in her little Toyota. The car sped off and without even realizing it, silent tears started to race down Kate's cheeks. Why, _why_, did that light have to be right by the hospital? The hospital that _he _worked at, nonetheless? Why did God like to torture her?

As Kate sped down the freeway, she noticed that she was crying. With her left hand, which had no rings much to her displeasure, she wiped her eyes and then focused on the road again. They had been off the island for about two years now, and she had not talked to him once. It killed her inside. She loved him so much…and he hadn't called her once. Would it _kill _him to call her?

Six months after they had gotten off the island, when they next saw each other, he had given Kate his phone number. _Call me, _he had said with that smile that she loved oh so much. So she had gotten a cell phone and called him. He didn't pick up. She left him a voicemail saying, _Hey, Jack. It's me…you told me to call you…so I did…why didn't you answer? Oh well. Just…give me a call back at this number when you have the chance. I love you._

They had always told each other, _I love you_. Always. But now they weren't even talking. Kate sighed as she pulled off the freeway into her own development. She pulled into the driveway that belonged to the small, but homey, ranch house and parked the car. She got out, her brown curls bouncing up and down. Once she got into the house she set her bag on the table and took off her shoes. Then she hurried into the kitchen, where the answering machine was, praying that he had called.

But he hadn't…why didn't he call her? Did he hate her? _No, he doesn't _hate _me…he _can't_ hate me…not after all we went through…_ she thought, dragging her feet into the living room and falling onto the couch. She started to cry again, this time sobs escaping her small lips. Her shoulders heaved up and down and Kate buried her face in her hands. Kate, despite her best efforts, thought back to the island.

* * *

Jack had loved her on the island. She was his everything…and now she was nothing to him. At least, that's what she thought. Kate remembered all the long walks that they had on the beach. And how they found their own little small cave that they would stay in every couple of days…just by themselves. All alone in the jungle. Kate never thought that would end. She didn't want them to be rescued when she was with Jack. He did everything for her. He wanted her to be happy. And she was. He was her doctor. Or as natives to any Pacific Island call their doctor, Jack was her medicine man.

When Kate was with Jack, anywhere on the island, he gave her the world. He made her the center of attention. Jack gave her the sky, and he danced her around the world. But now…now he wouldn't even call her. And that made Kate even more upset. She didn't have any idea why he wouldn't talk to her. Kate wanted to know why…but she was too afraid to call.

I don't know where to begin. I don't know how to break the bottle I'm living in. Do anything to take away the memory of him. Can't you see that I have no way out? Don't leave me now.

Kate wiped her eyes after a few minutes and looked at the television that was sitting in the entertainment center. She heaved a sigh and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She needed to break the bottle. She needed to call someone, anyone, and talk. She went through her contacts and finally stopped on a name and pressed the green send button. She waited as the phone rang in her right ear.

After the third ring a man's voice said, "Hello?"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's…Kate."

"Kate? What the…bloody hell, woman! I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"Yeah, Charlie…I know…look, I'm sorry I haven't called. It's just…well, _he's _been on my mind lately."

"Who? Jack?"

"Yes, Charlie. Jack's been on my mind."

"Well, then, why haven't you called him?"

Kate paused and thought of her options. Either she tell Charlie the whole story…her calling Jack when she got a cell phone and him never calling back, or she just make up a lie. "I've been busy. Look, can I talk to Claire?" she said.

"Sure," he said, setting the phone down.

Kate could hear Charlie yelling for his wife and she smiled slightly to herself. She remembered when they got married. The wedding was spectacular. Everyone from the island was there…including him. That was when he gave her his number and told her to call him. That was the last time she saw him. And that was a year and a half ago. Kate's tears started to race down her cheeks again and she sob.

"Hey, Kate," Claire said, picking up the phone.

Kate sobbed again and then sniffled, "Hey, Claire."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Claire asked worriedly. "What's wrong, Kate?"

Kate sighed, running a ran hurriedly through her thick curls. "I…I can't stop thinking about _him_, Claire. I need to get him out of my head. What can I do to get him out of my head?" she rushed, more tears leaking out of her hazel eyes.

"Aw, Kate…don't worry. He'll call you, I promise."

"That's the problem, Claire! He _hasn't _called me! I called him a year and a half ago! After _your _wedding! And he never returned my call!" she exclaimed. "He's been in my head for a year and a half! I've been in this bottle…this _life_…that revolves around _him_ for a whole year and a half! I've tried to get him outta my head, but I can't do it on my own!" Kate added furiously.

"Kate…" Claire said slowly.

"I need _help_, Claire!" she roared.

Claire sighed and then replied, "Look. I…I dunno what's up with him. I'll try to figure it out, okay? That's all I can do to help you…"

"Can I stay at your house? Everything here…most of my clothes are from the island. I can't bear to get rid of them. But everything here…it…it reminds me of him. Can I please stay with you and Charlie and Aaron?"

"Sure, Kate. Sure. In fact, you can come over now. I'll get the guest bedroom ready. I'll help you through this, okay? I _will _help you."

"Thank you, Claire."

"You're welcome, Kate."

"I'll see you in a few. Bye," Kate said, hanging up the phone. She wiped her hazel eyes and then hurried upstairs to pack a bag. She didn't know how long she would need to stay at Claire's. But Kate figured that if she needed things she could just drive back home and get them. After she had packed up, Kate got in her car and sped off o her best friend's house.

* * *

_I don't want to be the one, the one, the one that you forget. I don't, I don't, I don't just want to be your regret._

When Kate got to Claire's house she was immediately greeted by her best friend. No sooner had got out of the car and grabbed her bag then Claire came rushing over to her, wrapping her in a huge hug. Kate hugged Claire back as the tears escaped her eyes once more.

"Oh, Kate. Oh my God…I didn't realize he hadn't called in _so _long," Claire whispered, pulling away from Kate. Mrs. Pace examined her best friend and sighed. "C'mon in…the guest room is set up already. You can set your things in there and then come talk to me. I'm going to put Aaron to bed since it is almost eight o'clock. Then we have all night to talk," Claire added, starting to walk into the house.

Kate followed her and then headed upstairs to the guest bedroom where she had stayed a few times before. Kate threw her bag on the bed and then headed right back downstairs to the living room. When she entered the bright green room she spotted Charlie sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Hey, Charlie," she said, walking over to her friend.

Charlie looked up at Kate and smiled. "Hey, Kate. How're you feeling?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Claire, after hanging up with Kate, had told Charlie everything as they both set up the guest room.

Kate shrugged, her brown curls bouncing again. "Oh, I could be better…but that's why I'm here. Claire said she'd help me…" she said, trailing off.

"You know what also helps?"

"What?"

"A nice, cold beer," Charlie said with a chuckle.

Kate laughed and then said, "There's some in the fridge?"

"Help yourself."

Kate walked through the tiled dining room with the wood table and into the blue kitchen. She opened up the stainless steel fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. She opened it and then walked back over into the living room. She sat next to Charlie and, after taking a swig of the beer, said, "So, how do you like playing Daddy?"

Charlie laughed and smiled. "I love it…he's my son…I love him," he said.

Kate smiled even more and was about to say something when Claire walked in and sat on the chair across from the couch that her husband and best friend occupied. "Kate, he hasn't called you then?" she asked.

"No, Claire. He gave me his number at your wedding and told me to call him. I got a cell phone and I did call him. He never called me back. Then, when I got a landline, I called again. Still, he didn't return my call…" she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Oh, Kate," Claire said, reaching across the glass coffee table to grab her best friend's small, delicate hand. She squeezed it gently and murmured, "It'll be okay. Me and Charlie will distract you."

Charlie, who was taking a swig of his beer, coughed and then said, "We will?"

Claire glared at him and then nodded. "Yes, Charlie. We will," she said sternly.

Kate smiled, wiping her hazel eyes which seemed like the millionth time that day. "Thank you so much, Claire. You don't know how much…how much this means to me…I mean, I've cried so much…I have to go past the hospital almost everyday to get to work…I can't do it anymore," she said.

"That's why we're here, sweetie," Claire said with a smile.

Kate returned the smile. "Thank you," she repeated.

* * *

One week passed since Kate had gotten to Claire's house. Everything had been going well. Claire and Charlie had kept on their promise to Kate that they would keep her distracted. She hadn't thought of Jack. But that seventh day…well, she was just sitting at home after work, drinking a beer. That had become her routine. Wake up, go to work, come home, have a beer. She sat on the couch with Charlie and just talked with him. He really made her laugh. Like _he_ did. But she never thought of that. She just thought of living in the moment. That's what happened when you lived with Charlie. You lived in the moment. Like a rock star. _His old rock star roots are still there, _Kate always thought, laughing to herself.

That third day though…that's when it all changed. Charlie was napping on the couch after the afternoon beer and Kate was watching him. Claire had gone to daycare to pick up Aaron. So Kate was all alone. Claire had said, _If anyone calls, answer it_. But so far, nobody called. Kate didn't think anyone would call. They rarely got calls at the Pace residence. So, Kate was just flipping through the channels. Nothing that really interested her was on. It was all Oprah, Dr. Phil, or sitcoms. Kate turned off the television as the phone began to ring. She stood up, slightly surprised. Who would be calling? Claire? _Maybe, _Kate thought, walking over to the cordless phone. _Maybe she stopped at the store and is picking up dinner._

Kate stopped in front of the phone and stared at the Caller ID. The number was blocked. _Well then it's not Claire…her number is never blocked, _Kate contemplated. After a ring or so she finally mustered up the courage to answer the phone. "Hello, Pace residence," she said.

"Kate?" the voice said. It was a man's voice. A man's voice that sounded vaguely familiar…

"Jack?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Kate, is that you?"

"Yes…Jack…"

"How have you been, Kate?"

Kate's jaw dropped. That's _all _he had to say? That's it? Just a simple, _How have you been_? Nothing more? She became furious at that fact. And she couldn't stop what she said. "Why haven't you called me? I called you after the wedding, like you told me to. I left you a message. Then when I got a landline I called you again. Why haven't you fucking called me?" she asked.

He sighed. "Kate…I'm sorry. I…I…well, frankly, I have no excuse. I just never called you back."

"Why though? I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought that you _loved _me."

Another sigh. "I _do _love you, Kate. I really do. I just never called. I dunno why…I just…I don't know," Jack said slowly.

Kate groaned in frustration. "Jack, I love you. I really do. I thought you hated me…I thought you regretted us. The fact that we were together on the island. I thought you forgot about me. I didn't want you to forget about me. Because I knew that I would never forget about you. You were the fucking best thing that happened to me and then you just leave me. You don't return my calls. After the second call, I waited. And waited. And then I gave up. But I never forgot about you. Did you forget about me?"

"No, Kate. I didn't forget about you. Trust me. I never did."

Just then, Claire walked into the house and saw Kate talking on the phone. She winked at Kate and then walked into the office.

Kate saw her wink and then smiled slightly. Claire came through for her…just like she said she would. "Jack, I give up. I'm sorry I snapped. Look…I miss you so much," she said, apologizing.

"I miss you too, Kate."

* * *

_Medicine man, you are here in my mind._

Kate's head reeled with thoughts. What if this was a dream? If it was…she would just die…she had to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Jack, can we meet for dinner at the café that's by the hospital?" she asked. _If he says no, _she thought, _then it _has _to be a dream. I'm afraid of rejection. If this was a dream, there'd be some type of rejection. If he says yes then it's not a dream._

"Sure, Kate. What then? Meet there today?"

Kate sighed out of relief. So it wasn't a dream and Claire really did pull through for her. Thank God. "If you can meet there today. Maybe around seven-ish?" she said, smiling widely now.

"Sure, Kate. Sure. I'll be there waiting for you then."

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Kate," he said. Then after a moment, Jack asked, "Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you too."

Kate smiled even more when he said that. Then she replied, "See you at seven then?"

"Yeah. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Jack," Kate replied. Then she hung up and headed back to the office. The oak door was closed and she knocked on it gently.

"Come in, Kate," Claire said.

Kate opened the door. She leaned against the door frame and smiled widely at Claire. "Thank you Claire," she said.

Claire looked up from the computer and returned the smiled. "Anytime, Kate," she replied.

Kate turned on her heel and walked through the hallway and up the cream-colored carpeted steps. She walked into the guest room and pulled her clothes out of the bag that she had brought. She didn't want to dress up for the date. She just wanted to be herself. Kate finally pulled out a tank top and her cargo pants and smiled. That was exactly what she was going to wear. Her old clothes from the island still fit her. When it was 6:30 Kate left the house, hugging Claire tightly before she left. "I'll see you later tonight, Claire," Kate said with a smile. Then she turned on her heel and left her best friend's house to go meet the man the she loved.


End file.
